


A Soak

by dumbsbian



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: Lady Dimitrescu asks you to join her in a bath.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s), Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Kudos: 133
Collections: dimitrescus-bitch's Reader Inserts





	A Soak

**Author's Note:**

> Hey check out my tumblr dimitrescus-bitch.

You always took great care in running Lady Dimitrescu’s bath. The water had to be hot, she liked to see the steam when she came into the room. The lights were always off, but a slightly excessive amount of candles were lit all around the large room. After you had the candles all lit up and the tub filled, you would pour in whatever scented oil she had set out for that night. Finally, you would go get her to alert her that it was ready. 

“Madame, your bath,” you said as you peaked your head into her bedroom. She was seated at her vanity in just a long silk robe. Her large black hat was set atop a statue that acted as a mannequin of sorts for her dresses. 

“Thank you Y/n,” she said as she glanced at you in the mirror. You stood beside the bathroom door as she got up and walked past you. She paused under the door frame and motioned for you to follow her. It was not unheard of for her to be a little affectionate towards you or to favor you. You were the only member of the house staff that her daughters had been ordered to keep away from. At times, it felt a little more like you were like some sort of partner to her rather than her chambermaid. 

You averted your eyes as she dropped the robe and got into the tub. You quickly moved to pick up her robe and hang it on one of the hooks near the door. You stood with your hands behind your back by the door, waiting for your orders from her. 

“This is absolutely divine,” she moaned as she let her head fall backwards a bit. “You just have to join me Y/n.” 

Gingerly, you moved towards the tub of water. Lady Dimitrescu pulled one of the strings on the back of your dress and it fell to the floor. You climbed into the tub and laid against her, shuddering as her hands ran all over your body under the water. She was right, it was absolutely divine, laying back and relaxing as you soaked in the scented water. All of that made better by the feeling of her body against yours. 


End file.
